


Keen on Sweet Things

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post Game, Wedding Planning, all aboard the rarepair train, decent descriptions of food but like it's not redwall or anything, fluff and nonsense, paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Proposing to Annette was the easiest decision Dimitri ever made. Every decision that came after that is another story entirely.In which Dimitri and Annette sample too many flavors of wedding cake.Written for the Felannie discord drabble challenge; this week's prompt was "Taste."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic
Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649380
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Keen on Sweet Things

Annette always wrinkled her nose when she was concentrating: on a magic spell, on a cleaning project, on an antiquated text. The neat row of miniature cakes in front of her was no different.

“Vanilla is the most traditional, I suppose, but I’m worried that’s a bit plain,” she said, leaning forward and looking at the small square of white cake with two neat bites taken out of it. “I’m worried lemon is too unusual, though. I liked it, but was it sweet enough? And the almond cake – I guess rose frosting needs to be sweet, but if it’s too sweet my father won’t even try it.” She tilted her head and looked at Dimitri. “What do you think?”

Dimitri jolted in surprise, even though he knew the question was coming. Annette had asked him this question at least ten times a day lately. And he couldn’t blame her – weddings were hard to plan. Sometimes he thought it was harder to plan a wedding than to run a kingdom. He was happy to offer his opinion on the flowers and the music and the seating charts and the hymns.

The problem is, he didn’t have one on cakes.

“Um,” Dimitri said, buying himself time, putting his arm around Annette and trying to match her frown in hopes it would make him look thoughtful.

The all looked beautiful, lined up in a pastel row of tans and yellows and pinks, with perfect individually piped flowers dotting the tops of each sample cake. They were from Annette’s favorite sweet shop in Fhirdiad, and Dimitri had been quite pleased with himself when he suggested it. He’d thought that would be the second easiest decision of the wedding, right after his life’s easiest decision of proposing to Annette, on an evening walk following her move to Fhirdiad and his coronation, right after she had laughed delightedly and told him that same sweet shop was still open and she would take him as soon as he was free.

But all the cakes tasted the same to him, the lemon and the lavender and the rose and the mocha, and they clearly tasted so different to Annette. He wondered if she regretted her laughter, regretted pulling him to his feet from his knee and whispering _yes yes yes_ against his neck, as stupidly impulsive as he had been on that springtime evening. Her face certainly fell as she looked at him now.

“You hate them all,” she said. “This was a bad plan. You don’t even like cake, why are we having _cake_ at our wedding. We should have. . . roast beef. Or mutton. Do you know a good mutton shop?”

Dimitri placed his hand on hers and she grasped it nervously, once more staring at the vanilla cake as if it might have answers about the mutton shop. “I don’t hate them all,” he said. “I love them all. I just . . . I think you should choose. You should choose your favorite; you’ve always had more of a taste for sweet things than I have.”

“But I don’t _know_ ,” Annette exclaimed. “And this is so important. Practically everyone in the Kingdom will be there. What if I choose lemon cake, and they all hate it? I just –” she turned to Dimitri, and her eyes were big, and there was a slight chocolate crumb at the edge of her mouth. “I want us to make this decision together, you know?”

“Then I think,” Dimitri said, “We should have the almond. That was your favorite.”

Annette’s nose scrunched again. It scrunched the most when she looked at Dimitri, which he hoped was a good thing. “Was it my favorite?” she asked. “I didn’t . . . I didn’t say it was.”

“Your eyes closed when you took a bite,” Dimitri explained, blushing wildly, because he was supposed to be paying attention to how the cakes tasted and instead he had been paying attention to Annette. “You always close your eyes when you’re happy about something.”

“Do I?” Annette said skeptically.

Dimitri nodded. “I promise,” he said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and Annette smiled and giggled as his hair tickled against her cheeks. She opened her eyes as he pulled away, and they widened in surprise.

“Oh!” she said. She looked over at the cakes, then back Dimitri. “Then I guess, almond it is.”

When she leaned in to kiss him again it was even sweeter than he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a fic about planning a wedding that wasn't a goddamn disaster. Let me have this.
> 
> [ Catch me on twitter where I sometimes talk about pairs people actually ship. ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes)


End file.
